She Sang
by Pride-Of-Rukongai
Summary: Shikamaru looks back on his life and his relationship with Temari.  Rated T for language and mild suggestive themes.


**Author's Note:** Hello all! I've been away as a writer but I've read so many amazing stories lately that I've been dying to give it another shot. Hopefully my writing has improved somewhat , so give the story a chance before you bail on it okay? Thanks, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. Story subject to change.

**Story Summary: **Shikamaru reflects on the story of his life and his relationship with Temari. Shikamaru centric. Songfic/drabblish hybrid (if that makes any sense)._** Rated T for language and suggestive themes.**_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction._  
><em>

**Musical credit: **_"Everlong"_, written by Dave Grohl, performed by Foo Fighters (_The Colour and the Shape, 1997)_; _"Everlong (Acoustic)",_ written by Dave Grohl, performed by Dave Grohl.

**Famous Last Words:** Bold & centerized text are the lyrics to _"Everlong"_ (electric or acoustic, either of which I highly recommend you listen to as it is the basis of the recurring lullaby in the story). Special thanks to sunaprincess7 and her story _"The Anecdotes"_, which is a huge inspiration for me to write this fanfic.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>She Sang<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_**Hello, I've waited here for you**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It's one of those rare, sunny, perfect days-off where Shikamaru actually feels inspired to take the time to look back and reflect on his life, on his way to the Academy to pick up his daughter no less.

Not of battle strategies, or troublesome women, or even more troublesome daughters, just honest to goodness retrospect. On his off-days he's usually off staring at clouds, or sleeping well into the afternoon, or perhaps feeding the deer in the Nara clan forest as his little girl especially loved playing with Rikumaru. But for as much as he loved lounging around he found he didn't mind the battle strategies, or troublesome women, or even more troublesome daughter, and its days like these he wonders: '_how'd this happen again?'_

Well, he supposed it all started with a simple song...

**...**

_**Everlong**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru wanted to be anywhere in the world but Konoha. Damn Chunin exams. He was staring up at the clouds as he walked through the streets of Konoha, an admittedly unwise - but appropriately lazy - option at the time. Curiously he heard a strange melody fast approaching in front of him and correctly assumed it was a young woman.

'__...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo_ ...'_

Unfortunately for Shikamaru he incorrectly assumed she'd move out of his way as they promptly bumped into each other.

"Watch your step, pineapple head!" snapped an irritated looking Suna nin with the most ridiculous hairstyle Shikamaru had ever seen.

'_What's with everyone calling me pineapple head?'_ thought Shikamaru as he scowled back.

"Tch, whatever..." he lazily replied.

With one last glare the Suna nin stepped around Shikamaru and carried on her way, oddly enough humming that strange melody again.

For whatever reason that melody stuck with him, and no matter how hard he tried Shikamaru just couldn't shake it.

'_What a drag.'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**Tonight, I throw myself into**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It wasn't until the third stage of the Chunin exams that Shikamaru saw the Suna nin again. There was a match between Genin from Iwa and Kumo and she was looking rather bored as she watched the match, all the while singing that strange melody. Not quite a 'song' as there weren't any words, but rather sounds. Something like a ... _lullaby?_ He must have been staring a bit longer than he realized as she turned to face his direction, a mixture of curiosity, annoyance, and mock amusement on her face.

"Got a problem Pineapple head?"

Shikamaru simply blinked at her, then coolly turned on his heel and headed for his team mates.

'_Again with the pineapples? How troublesome.'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**And out of the red, out of her head she sang**_

_**...  
><strong>_

'_Oh good, there is a Kami!'_ Shikamaru thought to himself sarcastically. _'This just keeps getting better and better!'_

If Shikamaru believed in fate or destiny - of which he certainly did _NOT_ - he wondered what exactly he did in a previous life to deserve the strange and unusual punishment of having to battle crazed kunoichi after crazed kunoichi. Case in point: he was currently hiding amongst the trees of the battle arena trying to avoid devastating chakra infused wind attacks from a Suna kunoichi - who had a soft-spot for lullabies - whilst contemplating how best to defeat said Suna kunoichi. And just for fun, she happens to hum said lullaby as she waits for Shikamaru to make his move.

_'...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo_

_doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo_

_doot-do-doot-do...'_

'_This is gonna be a pain,'_ thought Shikamaru.

He would never view lullabies the same again. As of now they were downright terrifying.

_**...**_

_**Come down, and waste away with me**_

_**...  
><strong>_

So far his team had utterly failed to retrieve Sasuke, his best friend nearly died on the table, _his_ sorry ass needed saving, got an earful from his dad, and to top it off he just had to go and shed tears in front of the crazed Suna kunoichi. Though in Shikamaru's defence they were manly tears, that and Temari – who apparently had no need of a last name – wasn't so bad. Yeah, she razzed Shikamaru pretty good on the way to Konoha but was surprisingly sympathetic following the old man's lecture. In fact, she even sang a bit of her lullaby in an awkward attempt to lighten up the atmosphere. If you could call it singing that is.

'_...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo...'_

Days later Shikamaru saw the Sand siblings off at the gate. He supposed this was where it all began.

"So..." drawled Shikamaru lazily. "See ya later, I guess."

"I guess so," Temari deadpanned before smirking. "If your sorry ass ever needs saving, we'll be sure to come running. Sound good _cry-baby_?"

"Tch! _My hero_," Shikamaru answered with a small smirk. "I guess you'll do, even if you are a little short on manners. Ya know, for a woman."

That got a 'pleasant' reaction out of Temari.

"You really are a chauvinist aren't you?" snapped Temari, a vein pulsating in her left temple.

Then Temari did something truly terrifying: she smiled at him. A smile that said _'you're gonna regret that pineapple head!'_

Yup, Hell had nothing on this kunoichi.

"I'll remember that Nara."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Shikamaru, outwardly nonplussed but inwardly sweating. "Happy trails and all that jazz."

With one last smirk Temari turned to join her brothers, a pseudo-familiar melody following her towards the Land of Wind.

Shikamaru supposed the lullaby wasn't so terrifying. It was kinda catchy. _Kinda_.

**...**

_**Down with me**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Being promoted to Chunin - as surprising as it was, though not totally unexpected – wasn't so bad. The missions weren't nearly as difficult as Shikamaru expected and the pay raise, while marginal, wasn't too shabby either. Not that he spent much of it. Nope, the real head scratcher was being assigned as the official Konoha escort for the Suna ambassador. He vaguely wondered why no one volunteered for the job. Then he found out it would be none other than Temari.

"Hey Cry-Baby!" barked a very loud, very bossy Temari. "How 'bout we haul some ass? I don't have all day ya know?"

'_Oh man,'_ thought Shikamaru begrudgingly. _'Why me?'_

However, as the minutes became hours, and hours became days, and days stretched into a week, all he could think of was the even rhythmic cadence of a certain melody that – if it hadn't already – would be very difficult to forget once the Suna ambassador left.

"So Shikamaru-_kun_, how are my manners?"

"Just peachy Temari-_chan_, some might even mistake you for a lady."

Shikamaru eventually awoke a few hours later in a hospital bed, greeted by the sound of that _goddamn_ happy melody and a beaming Temari to boot.

**...**

_**Slow how, you wanted it to be**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It was somewhat odd to Shikamaru that he was _always_ assigned to be Temari's escort around Konoha. At first the job-posting was open to any Chunin level Shinobi, the pay was decent, the duties were ridiculously simple – Leaf nin should falling all over themselves right?

According to Tsunade, they were not.

"So... _why_ am I the only escort available Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, the perpetual mountain of paperwork on her desk unrelenting.

"Because you are apparently the only Shinobi in all the Land of Fire with the mental fortitude to handle the Suna ambassador, or you're simply too lazy to do anything about it. I believe _you_ are _both_."

"Hm," he grumbled._ 'What a pain.'_

Just as Shikamaru turned to leave, Tsunade made an unexpected remark as she continued poring over mission reports.

"I'd like to let you know though that you're the most frequently requested candidate by the Suna ambassador."

'_Is that right?'_ wondered Shikamaru. "Tch, so Temari really asked for me?"

This apparently warranted the Hokage's attention, her left eyebrow quirking in curiosity.

"Just _Temari_, huh? I was not aware you two were on a first name basis?"

"Uh... yeah, well..." Shikamaru was at a loss to say the least.

_'What does she mean first name basis?'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**I'm over my head, out of her head she sang**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru had to admit being Temari's official escort did have its perks, namely the sweet bonus that came with the gig now that Gaara was Kazekage. Not that he was a greedy bastard by any means, but the Shinobi economy was kinda in the crapper right now so he'd take what he could get. Perhaps more disturbing was the little fact that he, Nara Shikamaru, did not hate every _violent-overbearing-bossy-pain-in-the-ass_ fibre in Temari's being.

Far from it.

He found himself actually _thinking_ about her in the most unexpected and totally inappropriate ways. Like how every other cloud looked like her iron fan, or how her hair shimmered like gold in the Sun, or how the grass on his favourite hill reminded him of her deep teal-green eyes, or how the meandering streams went on for days like her shapely legs, or how her hips swayed when-

'_Dammit Shikamaru, get a grip!'_ he berated himself as his train of thought veered dangerously close to where he was certain no Shinobi had gone before.

'_Troublesome hormones, why does puberty have to be such a drag?'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**And I wonder**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru for the life of him could not remember when Konoha had gotten so damn _hot_ even though it was the second week of spring. He was leaning lazily against the village gates, for the first time in his life actually waiting for Temari to arrive rather than meeting her at the gates sometime after sunrise. And it was still too damn _hot_.

'_It must be this troublesome vest,'_ grated Shikamaru, trying his best not to fidget. _'Definitely the vest.'_

Within minutes Shikamaru could see Temari striding toward the gate, although she looked... _different._

"Hey Pineapple!" greeted Temari as she came to a halt. "Miss me much?"

"Hey- uh..." Shikamaru began, though his words died in his throat when he realized Temari was wearing a new black kimono that, while certainly not restrictive, accentuated her... _assets_.

Frustrated that he could not form a proper comeback, he settled for a plain old "..you."

Temari smirked. "Hey _you._ Really? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Its way too early and too troublesome to come up with much else," Shikamaru deadpanned, fighting hard to maintain contact with her eyes and not on her..._ 'Oh Kami why me?'_

"Well, hey you yourself _lazy_!" she drawled, much to Shikamaru's chagrin. "So what's for breakfast?"

Poor Shikamaru. This was going to be _so_ troublesome.

**...**

_**When I sing along with you**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru really should have known better. Nothing got past the old man.

Shikaku was genuinely worried about his son. Shikaku had just came home from a mission sometime past sunrise only to find his son out the front door just as he got there – for the third time this month. Something had to be amiss, it just wasn't like Shikamaru.

"So Shikamaru..." ventured the father to his son. "You're up awfully early today?"

"It's a pain in the ass," Shikamaru sleepily answered to Shikaku, stifling a yawn as he did so. "But it's just for another lame mission."

"Right," his father replied, trying his best to hide his curiosity. "I'll let your mother know."

With a nod of his head and a wave of his hand Shikamaru started off towards what Shikaku surmised were the village gates, whistling a tune that Shikaku had vaguely recalled hearing on one of his missions to Sunagakure...

'_...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo...'_

Eureka.

'_Well I'll be damned,'_ Shikaku smiled knowingly, shaking his head as he headed for home.

**...**

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru absolutely despised the fact that the Yamanaka flower shop was the only flower shop that was within a reasonable commute, unless one felt compelled to travel to the other side of the Land of Fire. This meant anyone and everyone knew who got flowers for who.

It couldn't possibly get worse.

So it was to his great misfortune that one Yamanaka Ino was on duty at the time and judging from the glint in her eyes she was more than interested in Shikamaru's unexpected visit to her humble flower shop, which just happened to coincide with the day a certain Suna ambassador was to return to Sunagakure.

"Like I said Ino, they're for my mom okay?" said a bored looking Shikamaru.

But Ino was no fool.

After years of being teammates with Shikamaru she could read him like a book, and this chapter was juicy. From the odd knit in his brow, to the clenched fists in his pockets, to the minuscule shifting of his weight from one foot to the other it was painfully obvious for Ino to see, and it hit her like a ton of bricks: Shikamaru was nervous, and really when was the last time she could say that? Unfortunately for Shikamaru that was not a good thing, because judging from the smile playing on her lips and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes Ino knew exactly why he was there, and it wasn't for his mom.

'_Oh crap.'_

"_Right..._" Ino said, humouring Shikamaru for the moment. "In that case I'd go with the Konoha Iris. They're pretty hardy and do well with minimal care."

As Shikamaru placed the proper amount plus tip on the counter and turned to exit the flower shop as inconspicuously as possible, Ino just had to chime in.

"Oh, by the way Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru turned his head slowly, afraid of what he might see, and was promptly met with Ino's incandescent smile. The one that said _'wait till billboard-brow gets a load of this!'_

"If Temari's really interested, there's a species of Iris along the border between Wind and Fire that would probably take well to Suna's dry weather."

**...**

_**If anything could ever be this good again**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It wasn't quite the reaction Shikamaru expected, though he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't the first time Temari put him in the hospital, but she really did seem to like the Iris' though. It wasn't often the proud Temari of the Sand was left speechless.

'_Shikamaru! W-what the...'_

Then he remembered smirking.

And the next thing Shikamaru knew he was waking up in Konoha General's finest bed.

'_Crazy woman,'_ thought Shikamaru. _'Why do I even bother?'_

Just then Sakura walked into his room, greeting Shikamaru with a small smile.

"Feeling better Shikamaru?"

"Tch," was his eventual response, though he noticed Sakura carrying a package.

"What's with the package?" Shikamaru dryly asked Sakura.

"It's for you," she chirped as she passed it to him, a light in her eyes that made Shikamaru want to throw himself into a river. "From the Suna ambassador herself."

'_What a drag,'_ Shikamaru thought as he slowly opened the package, a note on the inside of the box.

_...Thanks for the Flowers Pineapple! – Temari_

Inside he found a carefully prepared meal of mackerel, kelp and, in typical Temari fashion, boiled eggs.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk, before realizing Sakura was still in the room wearing a rather pleasant smile that said _'wait till Ino-Pig hears the latest scoop!'_

"Uh... Sakura?"

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"... Please don't tell my mom about this."

Sakura's sweet grin was almost sinister.

Shikamaru knew this was going to be troublesome.

"Of course Shikamaru. _I_ won't tell your mother anything!"

**...**

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru began to lose track of how many times Temari had visited Konoha. Who was he kidding, he _had_ lost track of how many times he was Temari's escort and it was infuriating. How could a Shinobi that could formulate hundreds of strategies in a matter of minutes and implement them flawlessly _not_ remember how many times he and Temari–

He and Temari.

'_Holy.. shit...'_ realized Shikamaru. _'I'm losing it aren't I?'_

And it was times like these that drove Shikamaru over the brink as Temari walked over to him.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Temari-" began Shikamaru before recognizing who he was acknowledging and blinked.

'_Temari?'_

"I didn't know you had an official visit?"

Temari smiled, big and bright. "I'm not here on an _official_ visit."

"Oh," Shikamaru replied, eyes widening almost imperceptibly. _'Oh.'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**_

_**...  
><strong>_

If there was one thing Shikamaru knew about Tsunade, it was that she did not like economics.

Not one bit.

All the Shinobi economy seemed to do lately was tank and that was putting a strain on inter-village relationships, particularly with Sunagakure. Gaara had no choice when Suna's elder council decided it would be tightening the purse-strings on their foreign ambassador program, and Konoha had difficulty finding suitable candidates that fell within Suna's new cost constraints.

It all made for a splitting migraine.

'_What I wouldn't give for some warm sake right now!'_ thought Tsunade, massaging her temples as Shizune scoured the mission roster with a fine-toothed comb.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door, which gave way to a yawning Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru," Tsunade began, mildly curious at his unexpected visit. "To what do we owe the honour of your presence?"

"Heard about Suna," he drawled lazily. "Sounds like a drag."

"Indeed," replied Tsunade. "It appears the ambassador program may be suspended due to a lack of funds and suitable candidates. A shame really."

"Well it'll be a major pain, but I guess I can live with a pay-cut."

Tsunade's mouth hung agape, while Shizune stopped shuffling through the mission roster to stare at Shikamaru. _'Did he just say that?'_

"Ahem," began Tsunade, unsure of what she just heard. "Surely you realize you're overqualified as it stands Shikamaru? I'm not quite sure I can legally pay you less than what you're already making as her escort."

This was their best strategist after all. A Jonin in Chunin's clothing, basically working for a Genin's breakfast. They'd be better off paying Shikamaru in peanuts.

"You said it yourself Hokage-sama. I'm either the only Shinobi in all the Land of Fire with the mental fortitude to handle the Suna ambassador, or I'm simply too lazy to do anything about it. _I _think I'm _both, s_o why don't we all just save ourselves the drama."

"Shikamaru, I-I... don't know what to say," said a befuddled Tsunade vaguely wondering if she had actually helped herself to some sake earlier, of which she was fairly certain she did not.

"Tch," replied Shikamaru as he turned to exit the room. "Don't mention it."

Tsunade and Shizune simply stared at each other in sheer amazement, eyes widening in mutual revelation.

'_No way...'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**She sang...**_

_**...  
><strong>_

"SHIKAMARU!" bellowed a determined Naruto as he ran to catch up.

Shikamaru sighed. _'What a pain.'_

Naruto had just returned to Konoha fresh off his training with Jiraiya and just so happened to catch him with Temari on one of her official visits. Usually Shikamaru wouldn't worry about the normally obtuse Naruto connecting the dots. However, Naruto's time with Jiraiya had vastly improved his powers of observation and he really didn't need him of all people butting into his personal life.

'_Soooo, are you two on a hot date! Well, are ya?'_

Shikamaru couldn't believe his rotten luck. Kami knew he had his hands full with Ino and Sakura as it was, and now he had to deal with the human bullhorn. It was asinine really.

"Come on Shikamaru, spill the beans already!" probed Naruto, tenacious as ever. "Are you two legit or what?"

Shikamaru scowled. "For the last time Naruto, it's none of your business."

"_Oh_... I get it!" said Naruto as he nudged Shikamaru, eyebrows wiggling for good measure. "You're playing hard to get! It totally makes sense Shikamaru no one would ever expect that from someone as lazy as you! Don't worry pal your secret's safe with me, BELIEVE IT!"

Shikamaru could do nothing but hang his head, resigned to his fate as Konoha's favourite source of gossip.

**...**

_**Breathe out, so I could breathe you in**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It was a bitter cold night in the Land of Snow. Bastardly cold even, which was ironic as this was hands down the warmest night of Shikamaru's life. It was a simple enough job: a joint-mission between Suna and Konoha to investigate a strange chakra phenomenon in the mountain passes surrounding the Imperial City. The Land of Snow's Daimyo was convinced it was the fulfilment of some ancient curse and was more than willing to pay for the services of the best Shinobi in the Lands of Wind and Fire. Long story short: Shikamaru and Temari were sent to the Land of Snow to investigate.

_Just_ Shikamaru and Temari.

Tsunade mentioned something about them being a _'dynamic and well-established team,'_ while Gaara had stated that they were _'sufficient for the generous compensation provided.'_

'_Sufficient my ass,'_ thought Shikamaru as he and Temari trudged through the mountain pass.

Just when they thought it couldn't get worse a massive snow storm decides to blow in, forcing Shikamaru and Temari to pitch their small tent in an alcove out of the storm's fury.

A _very_ small tent.

"Don't get any ideas Nara."

"Tch, wouldn't dream of it."

Which was a bold-faced lie of course, and Shikamaru knew it.

Considering what little space they had they decided it was best to sleep lying on their backs, Temari's head resting gently on Shikamaru's shoulder. The arrangement was surprisingly comfortable, though Shikamaru felt a strange burning sensation in his ears.

'_Just a little frostbite,'_ Shikamaru tried to reason, though logic proved otherwise. _'Yup, definitely frostbite.'_

For a while the two Shinobi just laid there in their small tent, staring at the dark ceiling as they listened to the wind howl a melody that to Shikamaru sounded eerily like Temari's song.

'_...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo...'_

Temari must have been reading his mind, though Shikamaru wasn't quite ready for what she said next.

"It was my mother's song you know," she said softly, almost a whisper.

"She used to sing it to me every night when I was a baby. Everyone used to tell me only the most beautiful woman in all the Land of Wind could create something so precious."

Shikamaru could only stare at the ceiling, a strange feeling tugging at something in his chest.

"Hm," Shikamaru replied moments later. What else was he supposed to say?

"Sometimes I wish she had left more of herself behind," she continued, the wind dying down to a whimper. "More precious things to remember her by."

Shikamaru sighed. The only thing he could say was the truth, plain and simple.

"Troublesome woman, she left all of us with _you_ didn't she?"

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he said the right thing or not, though he supposed it was the former when Temari gently elbowed him in mock indignation.

"Shut up," she said, the wind now a slight breeze.

"But thank you."

**...**

_**Hold you in**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It should be noted that Shikamaru did not have a problem with Kankuro, freaky puppets and face paint aside. In fact he was a nice enough guy once you got to know him. Still, it was rather odd for Kankuro to be this wound up, which brought Shikamaru back to wondering where Temari was. Originally the plan was for Shikamaru and Temari to provide a brief mission report to Gaara before doubling back to Konoha for this year's Chunin exams. So it was to Shikamaru's consternation that Kankuro, sporting a killer black eye even with all the face paint, informed Shikamaru that he would be accompanying him into Gaara's office.

"So," asked Shikamaru. "Where's Temari?"

Kankuro grunted. "Hell if I know. She's blowing off some steam somewhere or other. She'll be fine in an hour."

"Had a disagreement I take it?" inquired Shikamaru.

"Yup," answered Kankuro tersely.

Shikamaru simply raised an eyebrow. Kankuro certainly wasn't being very forward.

"Oh you know," Kankuro finally relented. "Just me being a _"chauvinist pig"_ this and _"you don't control my life"_ that. Standard brother-sister stuff."

"Tch," replied Shikamaru. Part of him wanted to know more. Part of him didn't.

"So what's with the black-"

"Like I said," snapped Kankuro. "Blowing off some steam."

The rest of the walk was mostly in silence. It was Kankuro who finally spoke.

"Hurt Temari and you are a dead man Pineapple head."

_'How troublesome.'_

"Duly noted."

**...**

_**And now, I know you've always been**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Just like every year he and Temari ran a smooth and efficient Chunin exam. Just like every year they had been able to separate the grain from the chaff with the precision of a surgeon. And just like every year they had returned to Shikamaru's apartment for a small celebration, usually some tofu soup and a few games of Shogi or Go.

But this year was different.

"I think it's time for a _real_ celebration, don't you Shikamaru?" Temari had whispered seductively in his ear.

'_Real celebration?'_ thought Shikamaru, though before he could protest Temari had managed to rip off his vest and shirt before promptly throwing him onto his futon.

"T-Temari?" stammered Shikamaru, confusion and excitement subconsciously coursing through him.

Before he could say much else Temari pounced and sat astride his abdomen, feral lust and want burning in her eyes. It was everything he dreamt of and more, and it was tempting. _Oh Kami_ was it ever tempting.

"Dammit Temari! Do you realize what you're asking for, troublesome woman?"

Shikamaru was teetering dangerously on the abyss. He was about to go off the deep end and he knew if he jumped there was no turning back. The logical side of him was only half-heartedly weighing the pros and cons of this soon to be new dynamic in their relationship, the emotional side of him already drowning.

But in the end Shikamaru knew it mattered little. Temari never took no for an answer as she pinned him down with her arms, her sultry smile laying claim to victory.

"I wasn't _asking_ Shikamaru..."

**...**

_**Out of your head, out of my head I sang**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Magnificent.

Fantastic.

Breathtaking.

Shikamaru in all his genius could not find a superlative that could even remotely describe how incredible Temari was, or what they shared that night. Everything that Kakashi read about in his Icha-Icha books, or the things Lee says about youth, or even the pervy things Naruto picked up from Jiraiya, it was all true.

Gloriously true.

But for all the euphoria that gave Shinobi the strength to cross oceans and left grown men in tears nothing could prepare Shikamaru for the truth of the aftermath of it all, and the truth was this: it _hurt._

Literally hurt.

'_What a... ARGH!... pain.'_

Shikamaru was running late for a meeting again, but not for the usual reasons. No, Shikamaru was late because a certain _blonde-haired-green-eyed-long-legged-goddess-of-a-kunoichi_ was a little more... _enthusiastic_ than he had anticipated, and as a result was so extraordinarily sore the next day it was evident in the ginger manner he was forced to walk. It was almost humiliating.

And so it was in a manner befitting of an epic comedy that he ran into Inuzuka Kiba, sans Akamaru oddly enough.

'_C'mon! I don't have... UGH!... time for this!'_

Kiba slowly made his way to Shikamaru, taking a few whiffs of something in the air that had piqued his curiosity. Kiba smirked.

"Hey Shikamaru!" said Kiba jovially. "What's happening buddy?"

"Not much Kiba," Shikamaru ground out, doing his best to mask his pleasure-induced agony. "I'm kinda late so-"

"You're such a workaholic bro," Kiba interrupted, a smug look on his face. "Aren't you at least gonna fill me in on last night?"

"WHAT!" bit out Shikamaru, ignoring the throbbing soreness. _'How could he possibly...'_

"Come on bro," stated Kiba almost incredulously. "Even I don't need this nose to smell Temari _all over you_."

To say Shikamaru was embarrassed was an understatement, his reddening scowl a reasonable facsimile of Hinata.

"Don't be so embarrassed Shikamaru!" Kiba exclaimed as he patted Shikamaru on the back, the sudden pain causing him to silently wince. "Ya know, this reminds me of the first time I got-"

"KIBA!" Shikamaru nearly choked. This was hardly the time or place to discuss... _that_.

'_So not cool.'_

"Look bro all I'm saying is, knowing Temari, you're probably gonna be sore for at least a week-" Kiba stated before remembering the beating Temari had given to him after insulting her hair.

"...or two."

Shikamaru groaned.

**...**

_**And I wonder**_

_**...  
><strong>_

"So, how do you know?" Shikamaru asked his father.

He had been visiting his parents that afternoon and his father wanted to play a game of Shogi. Shikaku said he missed the challenge even though in all his eighteen years Shikamaru had never managed to defeat his father.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what came over him, but it seemed like the right time to ask.

"What do you mean, _how do you know?_" answered Shikaku cryptically.

"What a drag, you know exactly what I mean," replied Shikamaru, embarrassed to elaborate any further. "Ya know, how do you... _know?_"

Shikaku smiled as he moved his Shogi piece, waiting for Shikamaru to make his move.

"You just know."

Shikamaru hesitated before moving his piece. "That's it? _You just know_?"

"That's right." Shikaku moved another piece. "You just know."

"Well that was enlightening," Shikamaru scowled as he went for a piece across the board. "What a pain in the ass."

Shikaku smirked at his son, the one that said _'just trust me Shikamaru.'_

"Well, if you insist Shikamaru," Shikaku said as he moved his final piece. "Why don't you ask your mother."

Check-mate.

**...**

_**When I sing along with you**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It took him long enough, but Shikamaru finally convinced Temari to go cloud watching with him for the afternoon. It was the perfect day: the Sun was shining, birds were chirping, the clouds light and puffy against the indigo sky, and Temari lying at his side, her head on his shoulder just like that night in the Land of Snow.

He would tell her which ones looked like deer, or trees, or Korean barbeque.

She would tell him all she saw was ice cream and cotton balls, though she did see the odd pineapple.

It was in this instant that Shikamaru knew, just like his father had told him he would.

He just _knew._

"Temari..." Shikamaru ventured, though the sound of chirping birds was all that greeted him.

"Temari?" he tried again, but she still didn't say a word.

It was only when he turned to face her did he realize she was fast asleep, though he was surprised to learn that Temari sung her lullaby even in her sleep.

'_...doot-do-doot-do...'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever**_

_**...  
><strong>_

'_One last time, then I'll quit,'_ thought Shikamaru as he lit the cigarette.

Ino and Kurenai were away on separate missions and Biwako was on exchange in Sunagakure under the watchful eyes of her Sensei Konohamaru, so it was just Shikamaru and Choji left to visit the Memorial Stone. It's been years now and it gets a little easier to visit each time. Not that it's ever easy.

Every year he and his old Team - along with Konohamaru, Kurenai, and her daughter Biwako - would visit the Memorial Stone on the anniversary. Words need not be spoken, they knew who's anniversary it was.

Every year Shikamaru would light a cigarette, Choji would have a sausage and soba with tororo, and Ino was silent for once as she thanked him for all the stories and adventures they had together. Konohamaru would tell him how much he missed him and would brag about his latest ninjutsu and how he'd become Hokage after Naruto. Kurenai and Biwako? Well, they just talked. And talked. And talked some more.

But life went on, and as they grew their traditions changed. Ino, loud as ever, would regale him with all the stories and adventures they've had since . Choji went on a bit of a diet. Sort of. Konohamaru became a Sensei to Biwako and bragged about _her _latest ninjutsu and how she'd become Hokage one day, perhaps even before himself. Kurenai went back on the active mission roster, determined to live by her own Will of Fire. And Biwako? Well, she still talked. And talked. And talked some more.

But none of them ever, _ever_ forgot.

As for Shikamaru? He was still working on that. Taking what he promised was his last drag, he turned to face his best friend Choji, still standing at his side.

'_Good old Choji. Always there for me.'_ Shikamaru thought as he smiled at Choji. _'At least you haven't gone all paparazzo on me.'_

"You know Shikamaru," Choji smiled back at Shikamaru. "I don't think Temari likes you smoking very much."

"Tch!" Shikamaru smirked mirthfully at his best friend. _'Traitor.'_

"Well, I said I'd meet my dad at the Yakiniku restaurant," said Choji, lighting some incense at the foot of the Memorial Stone. "You wanna come with?"

"Sure thing Choji," said Shikamaru as he placed the cigarette next to the incense. "I'll catch up in a bit."

Choji and Shikamaru exchanged a fist-bump before Choji lumbered away. Now it was just Shikamaru and for all the forgiveness he wanted to beg for, for all the thanks he wanted to give, for all the tears he had shed, there was really only one thing he felt he was obliged to say.

'_...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo...'_

"Hey Sensei," Shikamaru began, kneeling at the Memorial Stone. "There's this incredible woman. Her name is Temari..."

**...**

_**If anything could ever be this good again**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It was quite possibly the worst idea in history.

_Ever._

Seeing as how it was Naruto's first time overseeing the Chunin exams as Hokage he decided it would be nice to give the participants a bit of a show using his numerous Jutsu, much to the chagrin of one Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Shut up Teme! This is gonna be awesome, BELIEVE IT!'_

And it was awesome, for the Chunin candidates anyway. For Shikamaru? Not so much seeing as how his entire apartment complex was levelled in the grandiose spectacle.

'_Told you Dobe.'_

While arrangements were being made to rebuild Shikamaru's apartment, he and Temari needed to find other accommodations suitable for their private... _endeavours_. While the nearest Inn was a logical choice, Shikamaru had suggested his old room in his parents' house.

'_C'mon Temari, they're away in Spring Country. They'll never know we were there.'_

'_That's kinky Shikamaru. I like that.'_

Unfortunately for the two Shikaku and Yoshino had returned from Spring Country a week earlier than expected and were preparing breakfast in the kitchen, which one had to walk through to get out of the house. Seeing as how Shikamaru's bedroom window was jammed there was only one way out, and it would be _awkward._

So as gingerly as possible, a Shinobi looking very much like Shikamaru ambled down the stairs and strode towards the back door as nonchalant as possible.

"Hey mom," greeted the Shinobi, looking very much like Shikamaru. "Hey Dad."

"Morning _son_," greeted Shikaku, his face buried in the morning paper.

"Good morning Shikamaru," said Yoshino, a bright, sunny smile on her face.

Just as the Shinobi, still looking very much like Shikamaru, was about to reach the door knob Yoshino cleared her throat.

"So Shikamaru," she asked happily. "What brings you back to visit your dear parents?"

'_Dammit!' _thought the Shinobi, the spitting image of Shikamaru. _'What would he say?'_

"Naruto flattened my apartment," said the Shinobi, before adding "troublesome right?"

"I see," answered Yoshino as she turned her attention to the stove.

"Well, see ya later," exhaled the Shinobi, but fate seemed to have other plans.

"In any case, _Shikamaru_ won't be up for a few hours. Perhaps you would like to join us for breakfast..." said Yoshino, her smile never wavering.

"...Temari-san."

'_SHIT!'_ Temari mentally cursed as she dispelled her Henge no Jutsu in a puff of smoke, more embarrassed now than she's ever been in her entire life. _'Damn you Shikamaru and your lazy predictable habits!'_

Oddly enough breakfast with the Nara's wasn't as bad as Temari expected it to be. In fact it was rather pleasant. Shikaku and Yoshino were impeccably gracious as they discussed everything from the differences in weather to inter-village politics to kunoichis' rights. Yoshino even broke out Shikamaru's old baby photos of which Temari would gleefully recount to Shikamaru later, much to his dismay.

'_Shikaku! Look at how small Shikamaru used to be! Wasn't he cute? Yes he was!'_

Yes, Temari had very much enjoyed Shikaku and Yoshino's company.

However, just as she was about to leave Yoshino gently took her hand and gave her a smile. To anyone else there would be nothing untoward about Yoshino's smile. But to Temari there was something decidedly maternal about it and Temari began to believe some of the things Shikamaru said about his mother, for Temari felt the ghost of something she hadn't felt in a long time: fear.

And so it was with great fear that Temari was faced with the most terrifying moment of her life:

"So Temari," asked Yoshino. "What _are_ your intentions with my son?"

**...**

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru's clenched fists fidgeted nervously in his pockets as Gaara examined the documents. He wasn't certain that he would make it out of this alive, though Naruto had assured him that Gaara would give him his approval in a heartbeat.

"I see that the mission went well Shikamaru," Gaara commented, not looking up from his desk.

"Yes Kazekage-sama," said Shikamaru, trying his best to mask his uneasiness.

"No need for formalities Shikamaru," Gaara replied. "Gaara is just fine."

"Hm," was the only response from Shikamaru.

Finally Gaara tore his eyes from his desk to meet Shikamaru's gaze. "I take it you wish to discuss something _other_ than the mission."

"Yeah," said Shikamaru as he took a deep breath. "I do."

Gaara regarded Shikamaru evenly. Shikamaru decided that the Sand Siblings must possess some sort of weird ESP judging by what Gaara said next.

"You wish to ask for Temari's hand in marriage, do you not Shikamaru?"

"No," Shikamaru replied firmly. "I do not."

"You... do not?" said Gaara, who was clearly in shock. "Explain yourself."

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, we both know Temari. She's rough, brash, and bull-headed. She's bossy, blunt, about as subtle as a rhino, and I swear she's the scariest woman I've ever met."

The scowl on the Kazekage's face would be enough to vacate his bowels if Shikamaru had not remembered to do so before walking into Gaara's office. Still, he soldiered on.

"But she's also confident and determined. She's graceful and intelligent, she speaks her mind no matter what anyone thinks... she's fearless, and dammit she's the most incredible woman I've ever met."

This seemed to placate Gaara as a thoughtful expression replaced one of pure rage just moments earlier.

"Temari is her own woman and deserves to make that decision for herself. I... I asked her to marry me. And she said yes," Shikamaru went on, Gaara's eyes wide in wonder almost like those of a child.

"And.. I just wanted to let you know she'll be taken care of."

Gaara looked down at his desk, his eyes beginning to get glassy in his contemplation.

The silence between them seemed to stretch for an eternity with only the steady, even ticks of a grandfather clock to be heard, soft and distant in the background.

Finally Gaara spoke.

"You give your word," Gaara asked in quiet, measured tones. "That she'll be cared for?"

"Tch, I'd walk to the edge of insanity for her," Shikamaru replied. Hell, he already has.

"I _swear_ it."

Gaara regarded Shikamaru once more before finally offering him a small smile.

"Then Temari has chosen well."

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. _'I can't believe I did that... what a pain!'_

But it had been well worth it.

"I trust Naruto has made the proper arrangements?" asked Gaara.

"Yes," answered Shikamaru. "Though I would like to make a small request."

Gaara inclined his head inquisitively. "What type of request?"

Shikamaru looked down sheepishly at the floor, scratching the back of his head.

"Please don't tell-" Shikamaru considered naming names, but instead went with "..anyone about this."

**...**

_**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**_

_**...  
><strong>_

It was a very quiet day in Konohagakure.

Too quiet.

So far there was no Ino, no Sakura, no Naruto, no Kiba. Shikamaru hadn't run into anyone for a week, and it was disconcerting to say the least.

So far his plea with Gaara to keep the engagement quiet appeared to be working. Normally when Shikamaru wandered about the village he would hear the chatter of nosy housewives as he passed by, or have random villagers stop and openly stare at him and Temari when they were out and about.

'_Look! It's them!'_

'_Wow! Lady Temari must be a fearsome kunoichi!'_

'_She's with HIM?'_

But today was different. Shikamaru had been at the market all day and so far, nothing. Absolutely nothing but the din of the crowd and birds singing in the trees, and Shikamaru's Shinobi training told him it was too good to be true.

Apparently it was.

Just then Shikamaru was greeted by the man-machine Sai, who appeared to be somewhat distressed. _'Not good.'_

"Hello Shikamaru," Sai stiffly said in greeting. "Have you seen Hag or Dickless?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at Sai's nicknames for Konoha's chief medical officer and commander-in-chief respectively.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Sai," replied Shikamaru. "I haven't seen either all week, how troublesome."

"That is strange," said Sai, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. "I assumed Konoha's chief strategist would be involved in the preparations."

"Uh," Shikamaru curiously replied. _'Preparations?'_

"No matter," chirped Sai as his face returned to his normally passive expression. "Please inform Hag or Dickless that I will be able to attend should you encounter them."

Shikamaru was thoroughly perplexed. "Attend what Sai?"

Sai smiled. _'Oh Kami.'_

"Your bachelor party," replied a genuinely happy Sai. "You are betrothed to Lady Temari, are you not?"

It took all of thirty seconds for Sai's words to register in Shikamaru's head.

"MY WHAT!"

**...**

_**She sang...**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru had had just about enough of everyone butting into his life like some kind of soap opera. So Shikamaru decided to take matters into his own hands and do something decidedly un-Shikamaru like: fly by the seat of his pants.

Shikamaru decided that he and Temari were getting married, _right now._ So like a thief in the night he woke Temari and sent a message to Gaara requesting his presence. They would meet at the edge of the Land of Fire just before the lush forests gave way to the sandy plains bordering the Land of Wind. Here they would wed and end all the madness once and for all.

It was just before the morning twilight when Shikamaru and Temari arrived at the agreed upon meeting place, a small clearing where there was plenty of space to stand, the trees providing an overhead canopy that allowed streams of moonlight to filter through, giving the area an ethereal feeling. Crickets chirped and birds began to sing as the first rays of sunlight began to illuminate the horizon, the fireflies dancing amongst the blue Iris' that grew amongst the tall, rolling grass.

It was not long before Gaara arrived in the clearing, Kankuro at his side. Temari exchanged greetings with her brothers as they embraced with promises of frequent, extended visits and monthly letters all around. Gaara greeted Shikamaru and wished him health and happiness, Kankuro half-heartedly threatening him as he put Shikamaru in a headlock.

The sunrise was now in full bloom as they all took their places. Shikamaru and Temari faced each other at arm's length with Konoha and the forest to their left, Suna and the desert to their right. There they were, Shikamaru and Temari in their standard garb. They didn't mind. Shikamaru hated ties, Temari equally reviled dresses. It just wasn't their style. Gaara had taken his place at their side with the Sun at his back, Kankuro as their witness holding a pair of simple wrought-iron rings.

'_Will you love her...'_

'_...Honour him'_

'_Comfort her...'_

'_...Keep him'_

'_For better or worse...'_

'_...In sickness and in health'_

'_To love and to cherish...'_

"Till death do us part."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you..."

_'...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo_

_doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo_

_doot-do-doot-do...'_

And it was almost perfect.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Almost.

"You're the man, BELIEVE IT!"

A small part of Shikamaru knew that it would have been impossible to keep this under wraps, though he would have liked to believe he and Temari could have kept this just for the two them. Shikamaru did feel a little guilty for trying to cut his friends and family out of the big day, but his guilt soon turned to horror when he realized just who was there: everyone.

Everyone was there. _'Have they been there the whole time?'_

Hiding amongst every tree branch, behind every shrub and boulder, out of tall grass and hollowed tree trunks came one and all: the Konoha 12 – minus Shikamaru - all smiles and fist-pumps and youthful tears of joy, Sai and various members of ANBU, Kakashi, Choza and Inoichi, Kurenai and Biwako, and even his proud parents, his mother bawling like a baby.

'_Oh what the hell,'_ Shikamaru smiled. He knew it was futile. _'Why not?'_

And so began a party for the ages, a union that would be remembered until time immemorial.

The union of Wind and Fire. And it was perfect.

**...**

_**And I wonder**_

_**...  
><strong>_

"Ugh!" Shikamaru heaved has he unloaded the last of the boxes into the house. "What a drag."

He and Choji had finished most of the heavy lifting last week as they moved his and Temari's belongings into their first house, a rather spacious home courtesy of his parents. He prayed they weren't expecting of him what he thought they were expecting of him. That would be troublesome, though not completely unwelcomed.

As Shikamaru plopped himself onto the futon Temari walked into the room and took a seat beside him, a pensive look on her face.

"Hey you," said Shikamaru lazily, wearing a small smile.

"Hey you yourself lazy," Temari replied, who was clearly apprehensive.

"Temari?" asked a concerned Shikamaru.

Temari swallowed and pursed her lips, searching for the words that refused to leave her throat.

"Am I... everything you wanted?" asked Temari, catching Shikamaru off guard. "You know, not too ugly and not too pretty?"

Shikamaru snorted. "Well, you're certainly no hag."

Temari smacked Shikamaru upside the head, a small smirk on her face.

"Dammit Temari," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his head. "What's gotten into you?"

Temari gently took Shikamaru's hand, placed it on her abdomen, and smiled. Shikamaru felt his heart stop.

"So," smiled Temari. "Boy or girl?"

**...**

_**When I sing along with you**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru had to admit the Suna courtyard was mighty impressive nowadays. After years of patience and hard work, Temari's efforts had finally paid off. _Big time._ Ino was right after all. The species of Iris found at the longest undefended border in the Shinobi world had adapted well to Suna's climate and was in full bloom. In fact, the whole of Sunagakure was alive with brilliant shades of blue and green and none was more impressive than the Kazekage's private courtyard.

This brought Shikamaru and Temari back to the task at hand. Despite how long Shikamaru had known Gaara, he was still a nervous wreck.

"So, hypothetically speaking," ventured Shikamaru, choosing his words carefully. "If there _were_ to be a child born of Suna and Konoha parentage, would that child be entitled to dual-citizenship?

Kankuro just stared at Shikamaru in confusion, while Gaara carefully pondered the hypothetical situation before him. Temari stood at Shikamaru's side, gently smiling at her brothers.

"The Lands of Wind and Fire coexist under a unified state," Gaara thought out loud. "Though both nations retain autonomy, they also share the same rights and constitution."

"Meaning?" asked Kankuro, dumbfounded.

"I haven't the slightest idea," replied Gaara stoically, as everyone else breathed a sigh of exasperation. "Though I imagine there would not be any issues."

"What's with the hypothetic chatter anyway?" Kankuro asked Shikamaru, the latter now scratching the back of his head.

"Uh," began Temari. "You see... Shikamaru and I... we... what I'm trying to say is..."

And it was as if Gaara had tapped into that weird ESP again, because the next thing Shikamaru knew Gaara was in front of Temari staring at her with wide, child like eyes.

"T-Temari," whispered Gaara as he took her hands into his own.

Temari smiled back at Gaara big and bright, mist threatening to fall from her eyes.

All the while poor Kankuro was left to his own devices, trying to decode the unspoken news that had passed between everyone but himself.

"What? I don't get it!" Kankuro all but screamed, glancing from Gaara, then to Temari, then to Shikamaru, then back to Temari, and finally back to Shikamaru.

And wouldn't you know it Shikamaru could swear he saw the bulb light up in Kankuro's head, his face twisting in realization.

'_Nara you bastard...'_

"I'LL KILL YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

**...**

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru was returning from a mission to the Land of Iron and had just passed the border between Wind and Fire when he received a message from Naruto carried by a team of Genin from Suna and Konoha.

_...It's almost here (stop)..._

_...Temari's still in Suna (stop)..._

_...better haul some ass (stop)._

_- Naruto_

_p.s. BELIEVE IT!  
><em>

Shikamaru made it to Sunagakure Grace in less than twelve hours though that meant Temari had been in labour for over fourteen hours, and judging from the small army of medic nins rushing towards the delivery room Shikamaru decided it would be best to wait in admitting. It would not do him any good to wake up in a hospital bed himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it had only been an hour, a medic finally approached him to deliver the news.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Tch, that's me."

"You may see your family now, room 204."

To say Shikamaru was nervous was the understatement of the century. He was practically trembling, but he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. This is everything he wanted, wasn't it?

Shikamaru slowly turned the knob and closed the door behind him. Inside stood Kankuro and Gaara watching over mother and child like a pair of hawks. Sitting up in bed was Temari, glowing as she cradling their newborn child in her arms. Kankuro was the first to speak.

"Congrats," Kankuro smiled at Shikamaru, honest and pure. "She's a girl."

"A girl?" Shikamaru smiled. A girl._  
><em>

Slowly Shikamaru made his way to Temari's side, kneeling so he could see their baby.

"Hey you," he said softly as he held her hand.

"Hey," Temari managed to say, short of breathe from sheer exhaustion.

Just then the baby girl began to cry, and boy could she cry. She was definitely her mother's child.

The three male Shinobi began to panic, fear gripping their every nerve. It was a completely foreign situation for them, and really, they hadn't a clue what to do.

Fortunately for them, Temari did: she sang.

'_...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo...'_

And just like that their baby girl was fast asleep. All was right in the world, and a comfortable silence filled the room.

"So," said Kankuro, finally breaking the silence. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"I haven't thought of a good one yet," Temari said shaking her head. "How about you lazy?"

"Tch, I've never thought that far ahead before," said Shikamaru, inwardly laughing at the irony of it all as he recalled his grand plans for the future when he as a Genin.

It was Gaara who finally made a suggestion as he peered over Temari's shoulder to look at the baby, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Perhaps we should name her-"

**...**

_**If anything could ever be this good again**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Karura.

Their little girl. The most beautiful little girl in all the Land of Wind and Fire.

Just the thought of her big, toothy smile brought Shikamaru out of his dream-like reverie.

As soon as Shikamaru arrived at the Academy a brown haired Genin sporting two messy pigtails launched herself full force into Shikamaru's vest.

"DADDY!" she exclaimed, a happy twinkle in her green eyes. "Is mommy home yet?"

"Not yet," Shikamaru said, frowning slightly as the girl's face fell. "But there's a surprise for you waiting at the gates. Wanna go see?"

**...**

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Shikamaru was rather tired now. Despite his daughter being the youngest Genin at the Academy, he had to admit she was getting heavy. That didn't stop her from asking for – and receiving – a piggy back ride. But it was the way she was waving her rather large paper fan that really made it all the more troublesome. He had considered asking her to stop when she started humming _that_ song, and all of a sudden none of it seemed so troublesome.

'_...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo...'_

_**...**  
><em>

_**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**_

_**...  
><strong>_

"Daddy?" drawled the little girl, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes Karura?" Shikamaru answered after a few paces, fighting the urge to fall asleep on his feet.

"Can we go see Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kanky?" she inquired, her tone bright and sunny.

"Maybe when you're a little bit older," Shikamaru replied, and prayed to Kami that she'd stop growing so damn fast.

"But I'm almost _this_ many!" Karura exclaimed holding up all five fingers on her free hand just to the left of Shikamaru's peripheral vision, her large paper fan now in its holster on her back.

Shikamaru smirked to no one in particular. His daughter did not often take no for an answer. With every passing day she grew more and more tenacious. Just like her mother.

"Why don't we ask your mom, okay?"

The sun was now low over the horizon as father and daughter approached the village gates. In the distance walked a familiar curvy figure, her golden pigtails illuminated by the sun, a familiar song being carried by the gentle breeze as it danced in their ears.

'_...doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-do-doot-do-oo...'_

The song that had haunted his most terrifying nightmares and resounded in his sweetest dreams.

That _foreboding-overwhelming-gut-wrenching-tear-jerking-mind-boggling-spine-tingling-breath-taking-out-of-this-world-beautiful_ song that Shikamaru would never forget for as long as he lived.

How troublesome.

"Hey you."

"Hey you yourself lazy."

**...**

_**She sang...**_

_**...  
><strong>_


End file.
